


EggsEggsEggsEggsEggsEggsEggsEggs Discord

by RoseGoldSummer



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Undertale
Genre: F/F, Fish, God - Freeform, M/M, PWP, SeaWorld, Skullfuck, Smut, Vore, porn withougt plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseGoldSummer/pseuds/RoseGoldSummer
Summary: im so sorry for thisthis was written on a google doc by people on eggseggseggseggseggseggseggseggs' discord chat





	1. balls PEEEENISSSSSSSSS

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: vore mxm don't like don't read uwu!!  
> Ok so sans undertale and hajime had been in a serios relationship until komaeda came along and stoll hinata fro under his COCK

“N-Sans undertale…” hajime moaned as he came. 

 

“S-s-sans-senpai”

 

Hinatas spread his asshole for the bone. it was now reaching a diameter of 10 inches.

 

“Your cheating on me arent you?” Asked sans undertale!

 

But i want ur cummies

 

Fuck

 

But daddies cummied

 

I love the secks

 

Fucky me daddy til my face fall ff

 

stick your sweaty dick in my mouth daddy hhnnngggg

 

Fuck my eyes in daddy snas undertale fill my head up with yuor ghost kummies

 

AHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

Hinata shoved 17 eggs into Komaeda's anus.

 

U inconsderte microwved peace of soap u know i hate fish more then i hate myself

 

Do u lik this perverse me?

 

AHHHHHHH  
Junkkkkkkkkkkkkkkooooo queeeeeeeen  
Sex up

 

Do u like this perverse me  
Komaeda proceeded to vore hinata.  
Hinata was halfway down his throat when suddenly *gasp* HUNKO ENOSHIMA WALKED IN!!!  
“I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD CHEAT ON ME WITH THAT DOSGUSTIBG ACORN, SANS UNDERTALE. WE ARE IVER YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE SPONGE SANS.” Yelled Hunko as he stared in horror at the sensual display in front of him.  
“No… Hunko…” glunkoed Snas Undertail, Hajime still halfway down his ghost skeleton throat.  
Hajime was slipping further down the skelefuckers goopy blue throat every second, and was suddenly spooked by what he saw in front of him. HUNKO ENOSHIMA WAS MORPHONG INTO A TWISTED EVIL THING!!!!!!!!!!  
A.N- Extrem Yaoiz after this!!! Do nut read in it spooks u!!!  
Hunko marched forwards on his tiny little legs- he was wlaking strait towards hajeem and snas, dick out, and forcably shoved his meat stick into hajime s eyeball. Hajime moaned loadly, like dis, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNN!!!!!  
Hajime was slipping down snas undertales throat as hunko was thrusting into his eye socket, hitting his brain with everything thrust. den he nutted.


	2. I Really Want Ko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is literally the seaworld fic

“Here we are at Sea World, Hinata-kun!” he said so thoughtfully, so emphatically. Hinata was mad. His breasts were sore because he was ragging it hardcore. Komaeda was very excited to be at Sea World. He jumped up and down and clapped at every fish tank and screamed and laughed on every ride. “Boy, does Koameda-chan love the Disney World of fish.” Hinata was disgusted. He hates fish. Komaeda turned to him making little gill movements with his hands on his jaw and he said, “What’s wrong, Hinata-kun?” And Hinata said “You inconsiderate microwaved piece of soap! You know I hate fish more than I hate myself even please lets go.” Komaeda got sad. He said, “But Hinata-kun, I won free tickets to Sea World and knew I should take you! It was just bound for us! It was a couples ticket anyways. We’re on a date, Hinata-kun! Besides, you look! The fish love you!” Hinata-kun turned to see all the fish in the tanks looking at him. He felt his ahoge twitch. “No… No. This… This is impossible. This can’t be! This is tHE WRONG ANIME? NANI KORE WHY IS THIS HAPPENING? DOSHITE IM NOT A FUCKING FISH DONT TOUCH ME” He pulled his pants up and ran screaming, using his fins as air-paddles to propel himself forwards. Komaeda laughed and chased after him with arms wide open. It was a peaceful day.


	3. God From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iITS EGGS AND I THOGUHT YOU COULD ALL DO WITH A LITTLE SOMETHING:

This article is about the concept of a supreme "God" in the context of monotheism. For the general concept of a being superior to humans that is worshiped as "a god", see Deity. For God in specific religions, see § In specific religions. For other uses, see God (disambiguation).

The circled dot, an ancient symbol for the metaphysical Absolute. Early science, particularly geometry and astrology and astronomy, was connected to the divine for most medieval scholars, and many believed that there was something intrinsically "divine" or "perfect" that could be found in circles.[1][2]

Although God is usually thought of as an intangible spirit, and thus has no physical or even visual form, many religions use images to "represent" God in icons for art or for worship. Here are examples of representations of God in different monotheistic religions. Clockwise from upper left: Christianity, Kaumaram, Shaktism, Vaishnavism  
Part of a series on  
God  
General conceptions[show]  
Specific conceptions[show]  
In particular religions[show]  
Attributes[show]  
Experiences  
Practices  
[show]  
Related topics[show]  
v  
t  
e  
In monotheism, God is conceived of as the Supreme Being and principal object of faith.[3] The concept of God as described by most theologians includes the attributes of omniscience (infinite knowledge), omnipotence (unlimited power), omnipresence (present everywhere), divine simplicity, and as having an eternal and necessary existence. Many theologians also describe God as being omnibenevolent (perfectly good), and all loving.  
God is most often held to be incorporeal (immaterial),[3] and to be without gender,[4][5] yet the concept of God actively creating the universe (as opposed to passively)[6] has caused[dubious – discuss] many religions to describe God using masculine terminology, using such terms as "Him" or "Father". Furthermore, some religions (such as Judaism) attribute only a purely grammatical "gender" to God.[7] Incorporeity and corporeity of God are related to conceptions of transcendence (being outside nature) and immanence(being in nature, in the world) of God, with positions of synthesis such as the "immanent transcendence" of Chinese theology.  
God has been conceived as either personal or impersonal. In theism, God is the creator and sustainer of the universe, while in deism, God is the creator, but not the sustainer, of the universe. In pantheism, God is the universe itself. In atheism, God is not believed to exist, while God is deemed unknown or unknowable within the context of agnosticism. God has also been conceived as the source of all moral obligation, and the "greatest conceivable existent".[3] Many notable philosophers have developed arguments for and against the existence of God.[8]  
There are many names for God, and different names are attached to different cultural ideas about God's identity and attributes. In the ancient Egyptian era of Atenism, possibly the earliest recorded monotheistic religion, this deity was called Aten,[9] premised on being the one "true" Supreme Being and creator of the universe.[10] In the Hebrew Bibleand Judaism, "He Who Is", "I Am that I Am", and the tetragrammaton YHWH (Hebrew: יהוה, which means: "I am who I am"; "He Who Exists") are used as names of God, while Yahweh and Jehovah are sometimes used in Christianity as vocalizations of YHWH. In the Christian doctrine of the Trinity, God, consubstantial in three persons, is called the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. In Judaism, it is common to refer to God by the titular names Elohim or Adonai, the latter of which is believed by some scholars to descend from the Egyptian Aten.[11][12][13][14][15] In Islam, the name Allah, "Al-El", or "Al-Elah" ("the God") is used, while Muslims also have a multitude of titular names for God. In Hinduism, Brahman is often considered a monistic concept of God.[16] In Chinese religion, God is conceived as the progenitor (first ancestor) of the universe, intrinsic to it and constantly ordaining it. Other religions have names for God, for instance, Baha in the Bahá'í Faith,[17] Waheguru in Sikhism,[18] and Ahura Mazda in Zoroastrianism.[19]  
The many different conceptions of God, and competing claims as to God's characteristics, aims, and actions, have led to the development of ideas of omnitheism, pandeism,[20][21] or a perennial philosophy, which postulates that there is one underlying theological truth, of which all religions express a partial understanding, and as to which "the devout in the various great world religions are in fact worshipping that one God, but through different, overlapping concepts or mental images of Him."[22]


	4. Confessions of the Pissies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ass

MY ASS HOLE

 

Smokk my cocc pls

 

I want sans undertale to vore me

 

W his nonexistent stomach

 

I WANT AOBA TO MOAN INTO MY AAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 

cuck

 

I want aoba to vore my dick w his ass

 

Pls

 

sMOKK MY COCC BBY

 

PEENIS IS ISNI NESIGEJSANH$WGEJFKESDV 

hey man i really love your blog and since we’re mutuals, I was hoping you would do something for me? i’d be so honored if you could send me a snapchat of you pissing or if you could record the sound it makes when you piss? i really get off on that shit and it’d mean a lot coming from you, especially if you could make it as loud as possible

 

Moanshng pls piss i n my eye  
Pis s on me daddy hhhhhhhhhh  
Auhn~~

 

Hnnnnngggggggg it feels so good nagito-chan

 

I want hajime hinata to yiff me

 

I’m a worthless stupid gay bitch

I want hajime hinata to drink gallons of orange juice and piss in my asshole

I WANT TO FUCKING GNOME EVERYONE


	5. Various Short Stories by some WONDERFUL Authors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> foruive

haha

Once upon a time there was a cock..  
IHinatHinata climbed into the cock to hibernate for winter. Then he suffocated in cock juice. The end. :(

 

 

Up next: Komaeda gets cucked!?

Hinata walks

 

Hinata strokes Komaeda’s mouth, tracing his lips. “Komaeda… You’re such a fucking cuck,” he whispered, breath shaky, and eyes hooded, “you know that, right? You’re just such a fucking cuck.” And then he fucking ate him. 

 

GOD i wish that were me

Nanami KISSED MIKAN… SHE KISSED HER SO HARD. SHE GENTLY TOOK HER HAND AND LAID MORE SWEET KISSES ON HER CHEEK. SHE STROKED HER HAIR. SHE SAID “I LOVE YOU”. MIKAN CRIED. THEY WERE SO HAPPY TOGETHER. PRINCESS. BEAUTIFUL BABIES. THEY MADE LOVE IN A BED OF FLOWERS AND WEPT AND HUGGED MORE. EGGS FUCKING DIED BECAUSE THEY’RE AN UNWORTHY CUCK PLEASE TAKE THIS AWAYF ROM ME


	6. disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nya

“You fcking cuck s” komaeda moaned as he Shoved a Nintendo 3DS Stylus™ in and out of his Ear

vdis·ap·point·ment  
ˌdisəˈpointmənt/  
noun  
noun: disappointment  
the feeling of sadness or displeasure caused by the nonfulfillment of one's hopes or expectations.  
"to her disappointment, there was no chance to talk privately with Luke"  
synonyms:

sadness, regret, dismay, sorrow; More  
dispiritedness, despondency, distress, chagrin;  
disenchantment, disillusionment;  
displeasure, dissatisfaction, disgruntlement  
"his disappointment in the outcome was obvious"

antonyms:

satisfaction  
a person, event, or thing that causes disappointment.  
plural noun: disappointments  
"the job proved a disappointment"  
synonyms:

letdown, nonevent, anticlimax, washout;  
informalbummer  
"the trip was a bit of a disappointment"


End file.
